


Down With The Ship

by Zai42



Series: October 2020 [3]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Bad Ending, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Forced to Kneel, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26787559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zai42/pseuds/Zai42
Summary: Guivres is two for two when it comes to knocking Amelia's ships out of the sky.Prompt: Forced to Kneel
Relationships: Amelia Earheart/Guivres (Rusty Quill Gaming)
Series: October 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946893
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16
Collections: A Wilde Ride October Collection





	Down With The Ship

The ship went down somewhere over the ice, and Amelia wasn’t sure if it would be better for the others if it had hit the ocean or the land. Whichever would have killed them quicker, she supposed.

Hope, in this moment, was too cruel for her to consider.

Guivres blotted out the sky where she towered over Amelia, the thin polar light catching the gold of her scales and making her gleam like an effigy. The infection was like mold in bread, stark and ugly, and when she lowered her great head to meet Amelia eye-to-eye, the captain could see the way the veins had formed a cataract over the gold eye, dulled its shine to a faint glow, like the sun through cloud cover.

“I remember you, little one,” said Guivres with a voice like an earthquake, and Amelia whipped out her gun and found herself immediately bowled over by one great claw. Guivres laughed. “Gotten yourself in trouble again, I see,” she said. Amelia snarled, struggling uselessly in Guivres’ hold, her arms pinned to her sides. Guivres tilted her head, tongue flicking out to taste the air. “So much fury in such a tiny thing.”

“Let me up and I’ll show you my _fury,”_ Amelia snapped, jerking hard against Guivres’ claw, ignoring how it shredded her coat and the skin beneath it easily, drawing blood that went tacky in the cold.

Guivres eyed her, then laughed, like an out of tune organ, gusty and discordant. “Very well, little one,” she said, lifting up her claw. “One free shot. Take your petty vengeance.”

Before Guivres had finished speaking, Amelia had leapt for her pistol where it had been knocked to the ice out of her hand. Perhaps it was the cold, or her rage making her hand shake; her shot went wide. Guivres cackled, and her tail swept Amelia’s legs out from under her; this time Guivres crushed her pistol into the ice, scattered the pieces to the wind. Amelia struggled up onto her feet. “Now now,” Guivres rumbled. “That’s enough of that.” She swatted Amelia back to her knees. “I let you go before, my little captain,” the dragon said, lowering her head again, so close her tongue flicked across Amelia’s skin as she spoke, “but I think it’s time someone taught you your proper place.”


End file.
